Tearing Me Down
by MrRayney
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Raven ha vivido escondida detrás de un muro emocional, una defensa para protegerse a si misma de los demás, inclusive del calor y la amistad que se le ha ofrecido ¿Que pasa cuando alguien trata de atravesar y romper aquellas defensas? ¿Podrá hacerle frente o va a terminar destruyendo su propia cordura?
1. In the Flesh?

Nota de MrRayney: Muy bien chicos se que estoy trabajando en la traducción de La Bestia Solitaria, pero este ha sido un fic que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido traducir, los capítulos no son muy largos por lo que lo actualizare dependiendo del numero de comentarios que me lleguen, por lo menos quisiera cinco comentarios, sera actualizado pero eso depende del numero de personas que quieren que lo continúe traduciendo, originalmente este era un song-fic pero sabiendo que escribir las canciones están prohibidas tuve que eliminarlas.

Nota de Kaiju Moth: Esta es un Song-fic, yo nunca he hecho ninguno pero quería probar haciendo este, esta historia está basada en "The Wall" una ópera rock de la banda Pink Floyd. La historia se centra en Pink quien ha construido un muro emocional en torno a si misma para protegerse ¿Les suena conocida?

Esta historia va a ser sobre todo una serie de One-Shot hasta el último capítulo.

**Los personajes y la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall".**

**La adaptación de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a la autora Kaiju Moth yo solo me encargo de la traduccion.**

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

**Capítulo 1: In the Flesh?**

¿Quién soy yo? ¿De verdad quieren saberlo? Muy bien se los diré, pero debo advertirles que mi historia no es feliz. Déjenme decirles que algunas personas han tenido el lujo de ser normales por lo menos durante una parte de sus vidas…yo no he sido tan afortunada de tener ese privilegio.

En primer lugar permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Rachel Roth, pero ustedes pueden que me conozcan más por el nombre de "Raven". Yo soy una de los miembros del grupo de héroes adolecentes conocido como los Jóvenes Titanes y hacemos toda esa clase de cosas estereotípicas de los héroes. Ya saben, tener superpoderes, patearle el trasero a los chicos malos y luchamos entre nosotros por el ultimo pedazo de pizza. Realmente no soy a la que llamen una "niña feliz", sin embargo a pesar de que pase años como una luchadora contra el crimen, llegue a pensar en mi misma como el ser más malvado del plante. ¿Extraño no? Ser la hija de un demonio que destruiría al mundo afecta tu mente demasiado. Incluso después de su muerte, seguí obsesionada con mi propia naturaleza. Pero me estoy adelantando.

No es exactamente lo que esperabas oír ¿Verdad? Bueno como ya he dicho, mi vida estaba lejos de ser todo sobre sol, arco iris y mariposas. Sin embargo, esta historia no trata solo de mí. También se trata de un chico, para describirlo mejor, un muchacho flaco con la piel verde y orejas puntiagudas. Admito que desde el momento que lo conocí no esperaba muchas cosas sobre él, pero ese chico termino enseñándome más que cualquiera de mis profesores durante mi vida en Azarath.

Pero en primer lugar, creo que lo mejor será que sepan un poco sobre mí. Tengan cuidado sin embargo, lo que están a punto de presenciar, será algo que no les agradara. Detrás de mí frio y duro exterior, se encuentra una persona completamente diferente. A ustedes puede que no les guste lo que verán desde un principio…pero bueno, no digan que no se los advertí.

Así que luces, cámara, acción y que comience el show.

* * *

Por cierto, todos los títulos de la historia son los títulos de las canciones del álbum.


	2. The Thin Ice

_**61 Visitas, 5 Comentarios, 1 favorito, 3 Followers**_

Nota de MrRayney: Lo prometido es deuda cinco comentarios y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, recuerden chicos mientras más comentarios reciba más rápido vendrán las actualizaciones, se que es una forma fea de extorción, pero a veces los escritores tenemos que tomar medidas para saber si ustedes están disfrutando de esta historia y no estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Nota de Kaiju Moth: Un poco de información sobre este fic: "The Wall" cuenta con 26 canciones, por lo que esta historia estará conformada por 26 capítulos, sé que suenan a muchos capítulos, pero en si la mayoría serán cortos ya que este fics es más una lectura rápida.

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capitulo 02: The Thin Ice**_

Arella Roth se quedó observando el pequeño bulto azul que se encontraba en sus brazos. En él estaba envuelto una minúscula recién nacida de tan solo unas cuantas horas. Estaba completamente dormida en silencia, pero cuando había salido al mundo exterior había llorado con todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones podía ofrecer. Era un buen comienzo para la vida de la recién nacida. Con mucho cuidado, Arella alzo un poco más a la pequeña niña para acercarla un poco más y de esta forma obtener una mejor visión de ella. De alguna manera se parecía a ella, incluso tenía un par de mechones de cabello violeta creciendo en su suave cabeza, pero a diferencia de Arella la recién nacida tenía un inusual tono de piel pálida, probablemente un signo del patrimonio debido al padre de la pequeña.

Desde el momento que había comenzado la labor de parto, Arella había agonizado. No fue a causa de algún problema durante el parto, los magos Azarathianos habían hecho un estupendo trabajo disminuyendo el dolor. Arella estaba bastante preocupada por la apariencia que tendría su hija. Debido a la herencia de la pequeña, no había forma de saber cuál sería el aspecto de la pequeña. Los magos le habían dicho que no habría ningún problema y que había una gran probabilidad de que se pareciera a un humano y de hecho esa era la apariencia que tenía. De hecho, si no fuera por la piel pálida y el cabello violeta, la recién nacida se vería perfectamente normal. Pero incluso eso no era la razón principal de la angustia que recorría el cuerpo de Arella. No la razón principal de que se encontrara tan angustiada era porque sabía muy bien la clase de vida que tendría su hija.

Arella aparto la tela azul que envolvía a su hija y le planto un suave beso en la frente de la niña dormida. Se veía tan tranquila y feliz en sus brazos. Arella lucho contra el impulso de llorar mientras de nuevo recordaba el horrible futuro que se tenía deparado para su hija. Ella sabía muy bien que jamás podría estar cerca de su hija. Ella jamás podría tener una vida normal. Ella siempre viviría como una paria.

Y todo era por su culpa. Todo porque Arella había sido engañada por uno de los demonios más viles en el universo. Lo odiaba…pero Arella se odiaba más a si misma por poner tan cruel destino en las manos de su hija. Ella lo sabía muy bien, el padre de su hija siempre la cazaría con el afán de cumplir su destino. Pero mientras ella estuviera viva haría todo lo que tuviera en su poder para proteger a la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos, ella evitaría a toda costa que él se adueñara de su hija.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido con una túnica con capucha color marrón entro en la habitación y en silencio se acercó a ella. Al ver la angustia de Arella, el hombre coloco una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Esta bien la pequeña?— Pregunto el hombre.

—Si ella está bien— Un largo silencio se adueñó del lugar, poco a poco, Arella levanto la cabeza pero evitando la mirada del hombre —. ¿Qué es lo que el consejo ha decidido hacer?—

—Haremos todo lo posible— Respondió el hombre—. Vamos a entrenarla, vamos a enseñarle a cómo controlar sus poderes, tendrá el mejor entrenamiento y educación que podamos ofrecerle. Si todo va bien ella podría tener al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir—

—Gracias— Susurro Arella suavemente.

El hombre decidió darle un tiempo a solas y con paso suave salió lentamente de la habitación. Mientras se alejaba, Arella siguió observando a su hija. Todavía se encontraba dormida y estaba agradecida de ello. Los poderes de su hija pronto se manifestarían pero no por ahora.

Por ahora, Arella solo quería disfrutar de la compañía que tenía con su pequeña bebe. Por lo que sabía esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar a su lado. Una vez que el consejo se la llevara sería imposible saber incluso se le permitiría ser parte de su vida.

Sus pies estaban cansados, Arella se acercó a una de las sillas de la habitación y se sentó lentamente. El movimiento había provocado que la pequeña se despertase y empezara a llorar de nuevo. Arella comenzó a balancearse, le dio suaves golpes en la espalda para reconfortarla y la beso suavemente, pero en ningún momento parecía que la niña volvería a dormir otra vez. Arella no aparto la mirada ni una sola vez de la pequeña, casi con miedo a que si la descuidaba tan solo un segundo, el padre se su bebe aparecería de la nada y se la llevaría…con esto en mente recordó de nuevo que su hija jamás tendría una vida normal. Eso era algo que ella tenía que aceptar. Ni siquiera tendría una infancia. Ella tendría que crecer demasiado rápido.

Pero siempre existía la esperanza y eso era todo lo que tenía por el momento.

Ella esperaba que su hija fuera alguien fuerte. Confiaba en que no iba a terminar como ella, una persona de voluntad débil, ciega ante los horrores del mundo y descuidada. Arella esperaba que algún día su hija la perdonara por condenarla a esta vida. Tal vez algún día lo haría y tal vez un día…solo tal vez ella encontraría a alguien que la aceptara por quien era, alguien que estaría allí para limpiar sus lágrimas, alguien con quien compartir la felicidad, para abrazarla cuando estuviera triste, que la hiciera reír, alguien que estaría allí para ella…alguien que la amara profundamente sin importar que pasara.

Ella estaba tan asustada, Arella nunca hubiera soñado ni en un millón de años que su vida habría terminado de esa manera. Su futuro parecía un largo y eterno lago de hielo, uno que podría romperse en cualquier momento y la envié en picada a una fría y horrible muerte. El futuro traería tantas incertidumbres, tantas dudas…tanto miedo.

Pero ese era el futuro y por el momento Arella disfrutaría el presente, uno donde ella solo era una madre normal, donde solo tenía que preocuparse de cuidar de su hija recién nacida a quien muy en el fondo ella amaba. Arella se inclinó hacia adelante y coloco un suave beso en la frente de su pequeña y acto seguido le susurró al oído.

—Bienvenida mi pequeña Raven—

* * *

Así que… ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen un comentario y háganme saber qué es lo que piensan, estoy un poco nervioso acerca de este fics, por lo que un comentario positivo siempre es de gran ayuda.


	3. Another Brick in the Wall

_**_**254 Visitas, 11 Comentarios, 4 favorito, 7 Followers**_**_

_**Nota de Kaiju Moth:**_ Un poco de información sobre este fic, se me ocurrió mientras estaba escuchando "The Wall" mientras estaba escribiendo un capítulo de mi otro fic "Far Away". Me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían Raven y Pink, que mi mente al instante me inspiro en escribir esta gran idea. Gracias a todos lo que han visto y comentado sobre la historia. Este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir, sin embargo creo que hice una buena escena de angustia en este capítulo.

Advertencia: Mucha tristeza por delante (Desgraciadamente gran parte de este fic está lleno de tristeza…pero es un fic de angustia después de todo).

_**No soy dueño de los Teen Titans o cualquier cosa relacionada con DC comics. Todas las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall" son propiedad de Roger Waters y Pink Floyd.**_

_**No soy dueño de la historia Tearing Me Down es propiedad de Kaiju Moth yo tan solo me encargo de traducirla.**_

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capitulo 03: Another Brick in the Wall**_

A la pequeña edad de seis años, Raven se encontraba descansando en su habitación…sola como siempre. Nadie venía a visitarla, a excepción de sus maestros y de vez en cuando por su madre. No tenía ningún amigo. Todos los niños con los que había interactuado junto a la mayoría de los adultos, tenían miedo de acercársele. Cada vez que caminaba por las calles de Azarath, todo el mundo a su alrededor se quedaba en silencio. Ella podía escuchar a la gente susurrar a sus espaldas, escuchaba cosas como "niña demonio" o "monstruo" pero siempre fingió no darse cuenta de ello. Odiaba el desprecio que la gente le daba, pero odiaba aún más su pena. Cada vez que terminaban sus lecciones diarias, corría a su habitación lo más rápido que podía y pretendía que el cruel mundo exterior no existía. Muchas veces, la mayor parte de su día se la pasaría leyendo alguno de sus libros, aquellos objetos fueron de los pocas cosas que lograban consolarla en el mundo. Ella no tenía amigos de verdad, por lo que los libros se convirtieron en sus amigos.

¿Era malvada? Tal vez ella lo era. Todo el mundo dijo que lo era. Ella no estaba segura en que creer. Cada vez que veía como los otros niños convivían, su corazón se encogía. Cada vez que los veía riendo, gritando, jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa que ella tenía prohibido hacer, la envidia y la tristeza la invadían por dentro. Y cada vez que veía a algún niño se abrazado, besado o recibiendo el cariño de sus padres, Raven siempre estaría a punto de llorar. Arella tenía prohibido visitarla muy a menudo e incluso los encuentros que tenían no eran tan íntimos. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentir emociones, por lo que tenía que pasar su vida sin sentir algo y darse refugio a si misma del mundo para que no tenga que sentir algo. Pero todo esto era por una buena razón, sus poderes eran peligrosos e incluso una pequeña cantidad de emociones de su parte podría herir a alguien ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la risa podría matar a alguien? Pues en su caso era cierto.

Todo el tiempo deseaba ser como ellos. Si solo por un día pudiera vivir como ellos; hablar, reír, jugar con tal de olvidar su torturada existencia, ella sería la niña más feliz en Azarath. Casi todas las noches se iría a dormir, rezando que su vida pudiera cambiar, que algún milagro ocurriera y que despertaría siendo una persona completamente diferente. Pero nunca fue así, ella no era normal…ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella era una niña. Debido a la vida que tenía, ella tuvo que crecer y madurar muy rapidamente, una infancia era prácticamente un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, siempre estaba la presencia de su padre sobre ella. Después de aprender sobre su herencia demoniaca, aprendió todo sobre su padre, el hecho de que sus poderes le permitirían hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera y que estaba profetizado que ella un día le ayudaría a destruir el mundo. Si sus poderes se salieran de control, Trigon podría utilizarla como un portal para venir al mundo y todo estaría perdido. Siempre estaba ahí, esperando, observándola, respirando sobre su cuello. A veces hablaba con ella, ya sea durante la meditación o en sus sueños. Constantemente recordándole su naturaleza demoniaca y que ella jamás sería aceptada por la sociedad. Disfrutaba ver su angustia, eso ella lo sabía muy bien. A todo lo que su padre le decía ella contestaría con un simple "Lo sé, padre" y solo tenía que esperar que se fuera. Sin embargo, ella jamás podría estar segura si era su padre con quien realmente hablaba o sus propios demonios internos.

Es por eso que ella paso todo su tiempo libre ya sea meditando o estudiando. Ya que ella no tenía amigos y su madre solo la veía con moderación, todo su tiempo libre estaba dedicado a la lectura. Sus libros se convirtieron en sus amigos…los únicos que ella tenía. No era mucho, pero era la única cosa buena que se le tenía permitido en su pobre existencia abandonada por Dios.

Cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, Raven se levanto y se preparó para sus clases. Tenía que ir a entrenar con su actual tutor: El Maestro Zaor…oh ella como lo despreciaba y ella estaba muy segura que el desprecio era mutuo. Pero para ella no se le tenía permitido odiar y ella no tenía otra opción más que asistir a la materia que el le impartía. Así que por el momento, ella tenía que tratar con la actitud de su maestro.

Raven salió hacia las calles donde fue cegada un momento por la luz del sol, algo que ella no veía muy a menudo. Pero a ella no le importaba de todos modos ya que donde no había luz, no había gente. Una vez más, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el edificio donde el Maestro Zaor impartía sus clases. Por suerte para ella el edificio no estaba demasiado lejos, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a su destino. Mientras corría ignoro todas las miradas sombrías que recibía de todas las personas a su alrededor. No le importaba, ella solo quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible. Mientras Raven corría miro a su alrededor fijándose en algo en la esquina de la calle, algo que la hizo detenerse. Observo y vio como dos personas estaban en un campo de hierba, era un padre y una pequeña niña de su edad, obviamente Raven dedujo que se trataría de su hija.

El hombre se arrodillo sobre su rodilla izquierda y su hija corría hacia el con una expresión alegre en el rostro con una flor en su mano derecha. La pequeña dio un pequeño salto y callo en los brazos de su padre, quien la levanto en sus brazos, la pequeña niña dio una risita de felicidad. Luego lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules y sostuvo la flor frente al rostro de su padre.

—Mira papá, te traje una flor para ti— Dijo la pequeña con una dulce voz.

El padre sonrió y suavemente tomo la flor —.Es hermosa, querida—

— ¡Te amo, papá! — Dijo la niña alegremente.

— ¡Yo también te amo! Ahora es mejor que te vayas querida o vas a llegar tarde a tus clases— Dijo el padre a su hija a quien beso en la mejilla, la puso suavemente en el piso y la pequeña se marchó con una sonrisa.

Mientras veía como la pequeña se marchaba, Raven comenzó a sentir varias de sus emociones hervir en su interior de nuevo. Otra ola de intensa envidia recorría cada una de sus venas, intento mantener el control mientras apretaba con fuerza los libros que tenía sobre ella. Pero no importaba cuando lo intentara, no podía apartar la mirada de la escena. Escucho como algo se rompió a lo lejos. Estaba comenzando a perder el control de sus poderes, Raven trato de calmarse para ponerlos bajo control, pero le era imposible pelear contra los celos que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Finalmente Raven no podía soportarlo más, ella no quería ser alguien anormal, ella no quería que su padre fuera un demonio, ella no quería nada de eso. ¡Ella quería una vida normal! ¡Un padre normal! ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con la conciencia de que fue creada con el único propósito de traer la destrucción de la vida?

Los libros cayeron fuertemente al suelo mientras Raven corrió a gran velocidad hacia el hombre y sin previo aviso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El hombre fue sorprendido con la guardia baja y rápidamente con fuerza intento apartarla de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?— Pregunto el hombre logrando mantener la calma. Cuando por fin logro apartarla vio de quien se trataba, Raven miro al hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los ojos del hombre se abrieron en una mezcla de miedo y shock.

— ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, si te descubren van a…—

— ¡Por favor!— Grito Raven en forma de súplica —. Por favor, no quiero volver. No puedo soportarlo más. Por favor, dime que eres mi papa—

Raven de nuevo se acercó al hombre y hundió su cara en la túnica del hombre, no le importaba la lamentable escena que estaba protagonizando no le importaba nada en esos momentos, una vez más algo de rompió a lo lejos, seguido por el sonido de voces entrando en pánico.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo ni siquiera soy tu padre— Dijo el hombre ahora con una mirada de gran confusión.

— ¡No me importa!— Ella volvió a gritar mientras seguía sollozando sobre la túnica —Por favor, solo di que eres mi padre, eso es todo lo que quiero escuchar—

La expresión temerosa del hombre se suavizo al escuchar la desesperación de Raven, finalmente su expresión cambio a algo que pudo haber sido algo parecido a la compasión. El vacilantemente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Raven —.Yo…—

— ¡Raven!— Grito una voz no muy lejos, tanto Raven como el hombre observaron de donde provenía el grito, viniendo hacia ellos era un hombre mayor con capa y cabello gris. Raven rápidamente se apartó del hombre e intento calmarse.

— ¡Maestro Zaor!— Dijo Raven sin aliento mientras su maestro la observaba con severidad.

— ¡¿Por Azarath que crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate de él! Ya es tarde para comenzar tus clases y me encuentro con este desastre ¿En que estabas pensando?—

—Lo siento, Maestro Zaor— Tartamudeo Raven —. Yo estaba…yo estaba…—

— ¡No estoy interesado en escuchar tus excusas! —Le regaño el hombre mayor —. Tu sabes muy bien que tus poderes son peligrosos, has arriesgado la vida de muchas personas inocentes, esa es una conducta inaceptable ¡Ahora agarra tus libros y prepárate para la clase!— Siguió gritando el maestro mientras señalaba todos los libros que Raven había dejado caer hace unos momentos.

Raven asintió tímidamente, ahora completamente avergonzada por todas sus acciones, agarro los libros con mucho cuidado y comenzó a caminar detrás de Zaor con cautela, mientras ignoraba las miradas severas y llenas de ira de la gente a su alrededor. Se concentró solo en sí misma, protegiéndose del cruel mundo que la rodeaba, ocultándose detrás de una lenta pared que su conciencia estaba creando.

Ella no era normal y nunca lo seria.

* * *

_**Nota de MrRayney:**_ Muy bien chicos espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este tercer capítulo, no fue fácil ya que fue algo triste traducirlo pero como dije espero les gustara, así que ¿Qué tal les pareció quisiera saber lo que piensan de esta genial historia, ya saben mientras más comenten, más rápido traeré el siguiente capítulo.


	4. The Happiest Days of Our Lives

_**586 Visitas, 20 Comentarios, 8 favorito, 9 Followers**_

Nota de MrRayney: Lo siento por la tardanza, por fin pude traducir el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.

_**No soy dueño de los Teen Titans o cualquier cosa relacionada con DC comics. Todas las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall" son propiedad de Roger Waters y Pink Floyd.**_

_**No soy dueño de la historia Tearing Me Down es propiedad de Kaiju Moth yo tan solo me encargo de traducirla.**_

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Chapter 04: The Happiest Days of Our Lives**_

— ¡Siéntate!— Ordeno el maestro Zaor groseramente. Raven obedeció sin discutir, después de todo ella misma se lo había buscado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes controlar tus acciones?— Le pregunto Zaor.

—Sí, maestro Zaor— Respondió Raven sin emoción.

— ¡Entonces hazlo! Cada que ve haces cosas descuidadas como esas ¡Nos pones a todos en peligro! ¿Lo entiendes?— Pregunto el maestro con furia.

—Sí, maestro Zaor— Repitió Raven.

—Bien, ahora abre tu libro en donde lo dejamos ayer— Instruyo Zaor.

Raven saco un libro negro y lo abrió en una página en donde se mostraba una foto de alguien meditando.

—Muy bien, vamos a repasar la técnica de meditación que te he estado enseñando, a medida que tus poderes vayan aumentando, la meditación será la única forma para que no se salgan de control— Explico Zaor—. ¿Recuerdas el mantra?—

—Si— Respondió ella.

—Bien, ahora repite conmigo, Azarath—

—Azarath— Repitió Raven.

—Metrion—

—Metrion—

—Zinthos—

—Zinthos—

—Ahora repite todo a la vez ¡Y concéntrate esta vez! No seas tan descuidada como la última vez que lo intentamos— Ordeno Zaor.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Canto Raven quien cerró los ojos y se concentró, ella repitió el mantra hasta que ella sintió que comenzaba a suspenderse en el aire.

—Muy bien, ahora despeja tu mente y mantente enfocada— Instruyo Zaor.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Repitió Raven, ella pensó que lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que su trasero choco dolorosamente contra el suelo.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No estas concentrándote lo suficiente!— Grito Zaor, Raven ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse y simplemente se levantó.

— ¡Eres patética! ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? ¡Esta debe ser la vigésima vez que hemos intentado esto!— Grito Zaor, aunque en realidad esta fue la tercera vez—. ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Tú ni siquiera lo estas tratando!—

— ¡Si, si lo estoy!— Protesto Raven—. Es un ejercicio muy difícil de logar—

— ¡Muy bien, pues esfuérzate más!—Dijo Zaor infantilmente, entonces su ojo capto algo que sobresalía del libro de Raven y él lo tomo mucho antes que Raven pudiera detenerlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Pregunto Zaor mientras miraba la hoja de papel, hecho un vistazo a la página de forma rápida y luego comenzó a reír.

Las mejillas de Raven se sonrojaron y miro hacia el suelo con vergüenza e ira, ella sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Poemas?— Pregunto Zaor con incredulidad—. ¿Poemas? ¿Esto es lo que haces cuando no estás aquí? ¿Escribes poemas?— En un tono exagerado comenzó a recitarlo.

—Miro a ellos, pero mira hacia otro lado. Las miradas de mil ojos despreciados perforan por mi piel…—

El rubor en las mejillas de Raven se profundizó. Sus ojos se movieron cuando ella escucho como algo comenzó a deformarse, entonces observo como Zaor arrugo la hoja de papel con una mirada de desprecio.

— ¡Basura!— Exclamo Zaor tirando el papel arrugado al suelo— Tal vez es por esto que estas tan atrasada, a partir de ahora solo concéntrate en tus lecciones en lugar de escribir estas tonterías—

Raven miro al suelo con odio —.Si, maestro Zaor— Su poesía fue una de las pocas cosas que ella disfrutaba ¿No podría incluso permitírsele algo que la hiciera feliz?

—Ahora hazlo de nuevo ¡Y esta vez hazlo bien!— Ordeno Zaor.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Canto Raven mientras se dejó suspender en el aire una vez más.

Oh, cuanto lo detestaba.

Raven sabía muy bien que él también lo odiaba, pero ella sabía muy bien el porqué. Ella sabía que en el fondo, su maestro lo trataba tan cruelmente porque como muchas otras personas, él tenía miedo de ella. Y él tenía una muy buena razón, después de todo ella era la hija de Trigon y había heredado los poderes demoniacos de su padre.

Pero eso tampoco fue la única razón. Todo el mundo en la ciudad sabía muy bien que Zaor estaba pasando por sus propios problemas. Se había corrido el rumor en Azarath de que Zaor y su esposa estaban pasando por problemas últimamente y que su esposa no tenía problemas para golpear a su esposo. Raven había descubierto la verdad cuando Zaor había llegado un día tarde a su entrenamiento y con un moretón debajo del ojo izquierdo. Cuando ella le había preguntado qué fue lo que paso, Zaor le grito y le dijo que no era asunto de ella. Sin embargo en ese momento, uno de sus otros maestros habían entrado a la habitación y dijo por accidente que su esposa lo había golpeado la noche anterior.

Después de ese incidente, Zaor había sido incluso más malo con ella que en el pasado. Zaor se estaba desquitando con ella de todos los problemas que tenía en su hogar desde entonces. Pero a ella no le importaba demasiado. Ella siempre se rio en voz baja cuando su maestro llegaba con algún moretón por parte de su esposa.

Una pequeña y breve sonrisa se posó en su cara mientras ella seguía cantando el mantra.

Finalmente después de varias horas de entrenamiento, sus lecciones habían terminado por el día de hoy. Raven recogió sus libros y se marchó del estudio, en esos momentos el sol había desaparecido siendo sustituido por la luna y las estrellas, a ella no le importo mucho esto después de todo ella disfrutaba más estar en la oscuridad, ya que donde había oscuridad también había soledad.

Zaor mientras tanto decidió ir a casa también, se puso su capucha en la cabeza y rápidamente se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su hogar, se detuvo por un minuto. ¿Realmente quería entrar? Por otra parte, él no tenía muchas opciones. El con inquietud abrió la puerta y la cerro cuando entro.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Grito Zaor.

Entro en la sala y entonces vio a su mujer sentada en la silla mientras le dedicaba una mirada de muerte. Ella era una mujer bastante grande. No estaba obesa, pero si tenía sobrepeso. Ella fácilmente era más pesada que él.

—Hola, querida— Dijo Zaor amablemente.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— Pregunto su esposa con un tono venenoso.

—Todo bien— Respondió Zaor con nerviosismo—. He tenido que disciplinar a uno de mis alumnos, como de costumbre—

Su esposa simplemente le sonrió —. Maravilloso, ya que pareces una persona que ama golpear a los niños, tal vez podrías responderme que es esto que tengo aquí—

Entonces su esposa saco un frasco de color marrón y los ojos de Zaor se ensancharon.

— ¿Es esto alcohol? ¿O quizás alguno de tus alumnos lo escondió en tu habitación para poder chantajearte?— Pregunto su esposa mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba lentamente hacia él.

— ¡No querida! ¡Yo puedo explicarlo!—

— ¡Cierra la boca!— Grito mientras se alzaba por encima de él—. ¡Así que esta es la razón por la que no estabas en case hace dos noches! ¡Estabas bebiendo afuera de nuevo!—

—No, quiero decir, si…tal vez un poco— Ella no parecía muy convencida con esa respuesta—. ¡Lo siento, querida! ¡Te prometo que no volverá a suceder! ¿Podrías perdonarme?—

Su esposa lo miro con desconfianza, esto hizo que Zaor comenzara a sudar.

—Está bien, te perdono— Respondió finalmente su esposa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el jamás espero esta clase de respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿Hablas en serio?— Pregunto Zaor esperanzado.

—Por supuesto— Respondió ella. De repente lanzo con fuerza su puño conectándolo con la mandíbula de Zaor derribándolo por completo. Zaor se levantó asombrado y comenzó a masajearse su mandíbula magullada.

—Muy bien, todo está perdonado— Dijo ella con dulzura—. ¡Ahora apresúrate y prepárame la cena en este instante!—

— ¡Si, cariño!— Respondió Zaor con temor y se marchó a la cocina antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo de nuevo.

* * *

Jeje…Zaor se lo merecía ¿No lo creen?


	5. Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2

Finalmente tras varios meses sin continuar con esta traducción, finalmente lo he actualizado, a las personas que esperaron este capítulo de la historia, lo siento mucho, la verdad había olvidado un poco que tenía que continuarla, pero aquí esta.

Seguimos en la infancia de Raven, este capítulo me gusta mucho y eso es porque es uno de los pocos momentos en los que el autor original nos muestra que Raven por lo menos, tuvo algunos buenos momentos en su niñez.

Yo no poseo nada de nada, no poseo la trama, no poseo a los personajes y los títulos, en los que se basó la autora Kaiju Moth para la creación de la historia, se podria decir que lo único que poseo es la traduccion.

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capítulo 05: Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2**_

Raven se encontraba meditando sola en su habitación, mientras recitaba el mantra que Zaor le había enseñado antes.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Repetía una y otra vez.

El sonido de la alarma de su reloj que se encontraba junto a su cama la hizo olvidarse de la meditación y volver al mundo real. Era casi la hora de sus lecciones diarias con Zaor.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, Raven recogió sus libros y salió de la habitación. Ella no entendía porque era ella quien tenía que caminar hasta los aposentos de Zaor. La mayoría de los alumnos como ella tendrían a sus profesores viniendo con ellos, no al revés. Esto probablemente era solo un ejemplo más de que él era un simple cerdo rencoroso.

Mientras caminaba paso junto a un patio cubierto de hierba, escucho lo que sonaba como un canto. El canto era de una niña. Raven quien sintió curiosidad por esto, decidió investigar de donde provenía.

Una joven chica vestida con una túnica blanca se encontraba acostada en la hierba, observaba el sol y cantaba una agradable melodía. Su cabello era de un color marrón claro y sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo. Raven hipnotizada por el hermoso canto se había acercado de más a la joven, esto había causado que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia. Raven se quedó inmóvil, esperando que la chica huyera aterrorizada como todos los demás. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no lo hizo, de hecho ella simplemente la observo y le sonrió.

—Hola— Dijo ella amablemente.

—Um…Hola—Respondió Raven, quien estaba algo sobresaltada ante el gesto de la chica. La verdad es que ella no estaba segura de que más decir.

—Yo no creo haberte visto antes por aquí ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Pregunto ella mientras se levantaba del pasto y comenzaba a inspeccionar a Raven con la mirada.

—Ra…Rachel—Respondió Raven quien decidió utilizar el nombre con el cual solo su madre la llamaba.

— ¿Rachel? Me gusta ese nombre. Yo soy Vera, es un placer conocerte— Respondió Vera tendiéndole la mano a Raven, quien algo nerviosa estrecho la mano.

—El placer es mío— Respondió Raven, quien comenzó a sentirse un poco más cómoda y aliviada de que esta chica no había huido de ella como todos los demás.

— ¿Por qué llevas todos esos libros?— Pregunto Vera —Oh…debes tener clases ¿Verdad?—

—Si—Respondió Raven —Pero ya terminaron —Ella mintió. No le importaba meterse en problemas. Ella realmente no tenía ganas de ver a Zaor de todos modos.

—Eso es genial. Normalmente tengo clases a estas horas, pero hoy tengo el dia libre. Mi maestro es tan amable ¿Es igual tu maestro?—

—No— Respondió Raven rápidamente —Yo no le agrado demasiado—

— ¿En serio? Eso es terrible. Pareces una chica bastante agradable en mi opinión—

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— Pregunto Raven bastante confundida. No estaba acostumbrada a estas extrañas muestras de amabilidad.

—Claro. Pareces una chica bastante amable. Tu no me has dado una razon para pensar todo lo contrario—

Raven sintió como si ya no pudiera respirar. Esta era la primera persona que no lo había juzgado por su apariencia o descendencia, si no por sus acciones. ¿Qué importaba si esta chica era de su edad y no tenía idea sobre su linaje? Algo es algo. Y para Raven este momento significaba mucho para ella.

—Hey… ¿Quieres venir a jugar un rato?— Pregunto Vera.

—Um…Claro—Respondió Raven.

—Genial ¡Vamos!— Dijo Vera completamente emocionada y guiando a Raven a un árbol cercano — ¿Alguna vez has escalado un árbol antes?—

Raven simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, pues nunca es demasiado tarde para intentarlo. Vamos, una carrera para ver quien llega primero a la cima—

Raven dudo un momento, pero después de pensarlo dos veces, dejo caer sus libros en el pasto y se acercó al tronco. Las dos chicas entonces comenzaron a escalar, Vera quien tenía más experiencia y habilidad, avanzaba a un ritmo más rápido que Raven. Vera parecía que ganaría la carrera, pero fue entonces que a Raven se le ocurrió una idea. Comenzando a concentrarse, Raven utilizo sus poderes para levitar y llegar a la punta. Vera observo con asombro como Raven paso a su lado y se posó en la última rama del árbol.

— ¡Gane!— Grito Raven declarándose ganadora.

— ¡Eso fue trampa!— Protesto Vera — ¡Pero eso fue impresionante! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?—

—Podría decirse que nací con ellos— Respondió Raven con simpleza.

En realidad ella estaba sorprendida por dentro, ella a lo mucho podía levitar unos centímetros, pero fue sorprendente ver que también lo había hecho por tan solo unos momentos.

— ¡Raven!— Grito una voz familiar. Raven sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, Zaor la había encontrado.

— ¿Dónde estás?— Volvió a llamar Zaor.

— ¿A quién está buscando?— Pregunto Vera.

—A mi…— Respondió Raven —Ya tengo que irme—

— ¿Pero porque? …Espera un momento, eres… ¡Eres Raven!— Dijo Vera quien finalmente descubrió la identidad de su amiga.

—Si…siento mucho haberte mentido. Pero tengo que irme ahora para que no te metas también en problemas—

—Espera, ¡No te vayas!— Ordeno Vera.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven algo confundida.

—Solo espera— Dijo Vera haciéndola callar.

Debajo de ellas, Zaor miraba a su alrededor esperando encontrar a Raven. Desconocido para él, Vera tomo una gran nuez del árbol y la dejo caer justo en la cabeza del maestro. La nuez satisfactoriamente cumplió su cometido y reboto en la cabeza de Zaor.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Zaor quien levanto la vista y vio a las dos chicas en la cima del árbol — ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Raven, baja aquí en este instante! ¡Lo juro, si no bajas en estos momentos estarás en graves problemas!—

Vera tomo otra nuez y la dejo caer de nuevo, esta vez el proyectil impacto en la frente del maestro enojado.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya basta! —Grito Zaor — ¡Tu! No tengo idea de quien seas, pero estas en grandes problemas ¡Ahora bajen de una vez!—

A su lado, Vera comenzó a reírse. La sonrisa de Raven se amplió, utilizando su energía oscura, la pequeña hechicera tomo un par de nueces que se encontraban en el pasto y las dirigió en la parte posterior de Zaor quien estaba bastante ocupado gritándoles.

— ¡Aw! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Pregunto Zaor dándose la vuelta, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, con furia, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la empática —¡Raven! ¡No volveré a repetirlo de nuevo! ¡Baja en este mismo instante o yo voy a…!—

Mientras Zaor comenzaba de despotricar de nuevo, Raven vio a un pequeño roedor paseándose por los arbustos cercanos. Utilizando sus poderes, Raven levanto al roedor y sin que Zaor se diera cuenta lo coloco en su espalda y dejo caer a la peluda criatura en la túnica del maestro.

Solo le tomo un segundo sentir los pequeños pies del animal en su espalda, Zaor detuvo sus amenazas y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror. Grito tan fuerte que varios ciudadanos que pasaban por el lugar giraron sus cabezas hacia el origen del grito. A continuación, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente mientras trataba de quitarse a la creatura de encima.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Quítenmela, quítenmela, quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela de encima!— Gritaba Zaor frenéticamente.

Vera comenzó a reír histéricamente e incluso Raven rio en voz baja mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Por desgracia, la alegría de las chicas terminaría en ese instante.

— ¡Vera!— Grito una voz masculina. Vera y Raven miraron hacia abajo para ver a un hombre que se encontraba por la mediana edad observándolas.

— ¡Papa!— Exclamo Vera.

— ¡Vera, baja aquí ahora mismo!— Ordeno el padre de Vera.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!—Grito otra voz. Esta vez, se trataba de un grupo de personas que parecían ser maestros Azarathianos, los cuales se acercaron a la caótica escena.

— ¡Zaor! ¡En nombre de Azar! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!— Grito uno de los maestros. Cuando Zaor no respondió, el maestro lanzo un hechizo que desapareció al roedor de la túnica de Zaor.

— ¡¿Y bien?!— Pregunto con más fuerza.

— ¡Lo siento, Malda! ¡Es mi alumna, ella se está portando mal otra vez!— Grito Zaor señalando a Raven.

— ¡Raven! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!— Ordeno Malda.

Raven y Vera se miraron una a la otra, después con algo de vacilación bajaron para recibir sus respectivos castigos.

—Raven ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso el último incidente que causaste no fue suficiente?—

—Lo siento mucho, maestro Malda—Respondió Raven mansamente.

— ¡Es mejor que lo sientas! ¡Cuando haya terminado contigo, te lo pensaras dos veces antes de volverá hacer algo como esto!— Grito Zaor amenazadoramente.

— ¿En serio?— Pregunto Malda, haciendo que Zaor le prestara atención — ¿No dijiste eso tras el último incidente? ¿O el incidente antes de ese? Refréscame la memoria, Zaor ¿No es este el cuarto incidente que has tenido con ella en lo que va del año?—

—Bueno…si…pero...—

— ¡Nada de peros, Zaor! Dime ¿Puedes incluso ser capaz de cuidar a Raven?—

— ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Pero ella es un monstruo! ¡La misma maldad! ¡Ella no tiene respeto por la autoridad!— Grito Zaor.

— ¿En serio?— Pregunto Malda. Mientras tanto, Raven inclino tímidamente la cabeza hacia abajo —.Bueno, no lo sé. Pero lo que si se, es que obviamente no puedes controlar o tan siquiera enseñarle lo básico a la niña. De por si su progreso es lento y al parecer eres incapaz de evitar que se porte inapropiadamente—

— ¡No soy yo! ¡Es ella!—

—Basta, Zaor. Ni yo ni el concejo toleraremos más incidentes como estos durante más tiempo. Tus acciones han demostrado que no estas hecho para enseñarle a esta estudiante. A partir de ahora, por la autoridad que se me confirió te relevo de tus responsabilidades respecto a Raven. Voy a asignarle un tutor más capacitado. En cuanto a ti— Dijo Malda mientras señalaba a Raven —.Me encargare de ti más tarde. Ahora toma tus libros y vuelve a casa—

Raven asintió respetuosamente, pero por dentro, estaba que rebosaba de alegría en todo su ser. Saber que Zaor estaba fuera de su vida, era el equivalente a recibir por primera vez un regalo de cumpleaños, ni siquiera le importaba el regaño y castigo que recibiría una vez llegando a casa.

—Sí, maestro Malda— Respondió Raven.

—Y en cuanto a ti, Vera, nos vamos a casa. Ya verás el castigo que te pondré cuando regresemos—

— ¡Espera!— Protesto Vera —.Raven, no pienso que seas tan espeluznante como la gente dice que seas. Tu eres una gran persona en mi opinión ¿Crees que podríamos vernos de nuevo aquí?—

—No— Interrumpió su padre— En primer lugar no deberías haber estado con ella. Ella no puede estar cerca de otras personas. Ahora vámonos—

Sin embargo, Vera continúo hablando.

— ¡Raven! ¡Nos veremos más tarde! ¡Tal vez podamos hacer algo diferente la próxima vez!—

—Está bien. Adiós, Vera— Respondió Raven con vacilación.

Pero Raven en su interior, sabía que eso no volvería a suceder. Ella podría mudarse a otra parte de Azarath o su padre no le permitiría verla de nuevo. Sin embargo, Raven sintió algo de esperanza en su interior por alguna extraña razón.

Por primera vez en su vida, alguien le había mostrado algo de bondad. Finalmente había conocido a alguien que no le importara que fuera un medio-demonio, espeluznante, tétrica o que tuviera extraños poderes. Alguien la había querido simplemente porque era Raven. Seguramente habría más personas como ella en alguna parte.

—Vámonos, Raven— Ordeno Malda.

—Sí, maestro— Respondió Raven, a pesar de saber que una vez llegando a casa recibiría su castigo, por dentro, ella sonrió.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, si no están muy ocupados les agradecería mucho que dejaran un review, comentando lo que piensan de la historia, la autora original como el traductor se los agradeceríamos mucho.

Les prometo que no tendrán que esperar tantos meses para la continuación de esta historia.


	6. Mother

Bueno esto es sorprendente, tras bastantes meses sin actualizar este fic, finalmente hay dos actualizaciones en un mismo mes.

Pero bueno, creo que este es uno de los capítulos más emotivos del fic, pues se habla principalmente de la relación entre Raven y Arella, al final del capítulo, la autora hace una pregunta y yo también la pondré, quisiera saber que opinan ustedes.

Les agradezco mucho a los que me han dejado comentarios, son gracias a ustedes que he decidido actualizar tan rápido, así que gracias: **Sonatika, SaritaSan, CristianLoganBj11 y Ankoku no raito-gawa**, gracias por el apoyo, tanto yo como la autora original estamos agradecidos.

**Los personajes y la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall".**

**La adaptación de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a la autora Kaiju Moth yo solo me encargo de la traducción.**

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capítulo 06: Mother**_

Raven estaba sentada sola en su habitación, no sabía lo que iba a pasarle a ella. Ella solo tenía ocho años, sin embargo, sus poderes día a día se volvían más poderosos. Poder controlarlos le tomaba más y más esfuerzo por su parte, pero se habían vuelto tan poderosos que hasta sus propios maestros comenzaban a cuestionarse si realmente podría controlarlos. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella?

La puerta se abrió y una persona vestida con una túnica de color blanco bastante familiar entro a la habitación, era una mujer de pelo violeta como el de Raven y tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. Era su madre.

—Hola, Madre— Saludo Raven con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

—Hola— Respondió ella de forma monótona. Arella tomo asiento frente a Raven, evitando el contacto de ojos, prefiriendo mirar sus manos cruzadas. Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación.

—Madre… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?— Pregunto Raven finalmente, quien no podía soportar la tensión que había entre las dos.

La triste expresión de Arella solo se hizo aun peor —Yo…no lo sé—

La expresión de Raven entristeció, pero ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba?

—Madre…tengo miedo. No quiero que me maten— Susurro Raven. Arella simplemente permaneció en silencio, aun evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con su hija.

—No tienes idea de lo que van a hacerme ¿Verdad?— Pregunto Raven desesperadamente. Ella, por lo menos, quería una respuesta, aunque esa respuesta fuera algo que no quisiera escuchar.

— ¡No lo sé, Rachel!— Respondió Arella desesperada. Tras un momento, su expresión se suavizo y se lamentó por haberle gritado a su hija.

— ¿Es que no te dijeron algo?— Pregunto Raven, con la esperanza de que su madre por lo menos supiera algo de información.

Arella vacilo, tenía la boca abierta, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta para su hija. Sin embargo, ella seguía sin mirar a los ojos a la pequeña hechicera.

—Malda, está de acuerdo en que…en que no deberían poner fin a tu vida. Él piensa que es el momento adecuado para enseñarte técnicas de meditación más avanzadas. Él tiene la esperanza de que seas capaz de controlar plenamente tus poderes—

— ¿Y si no puedo?— Pregunto Raven, siempre tan pesimista.

—No lo sé, Raven— Respondió Arella, tan distante como siempre.

Raven aparto su mirada hacia el suelo. Su madre podría hacer cualquier cosa, pero consolarla no era una de ellas. De todos modos, no estaba permitido mostrarle a Raven cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Debido a que los poderes de Raven estaban ligados a sus emociones, Arella no tenía permitido mostrarle el amor que una madre le tiene a su pequeña. Su madre jamás la abrazaba, jamás la llevaba a pasear por la ciudad y rara vez le ofrecía algo de esperanza.

Las únicas veces en las cuales podían platicar, era cuando Raven estaba siendo castigada y era algo que pasaba con mucha frecuencia. Debido a la herencia demoniaca de Raven, la joven hechicera vivía una vida demasiado estricta, era fácil para ella romper cualquiera de las reglas que tenía impuesta, cualquier clase de descontento que tuvieran sus maestros con la joven, seria castigada severamente. La libertad era un lujo que a Raven no se le podía permitir.

Sin que Raven se diera cuenta, su madre se levantó y cerró la puerta, dejando a la empática sola en su habitación, como siempre.

* * *

Raven quien ahora tenía once años, espero pacientemente en su habitación por la llegada de su madre. Esto no sería nada bueno.

Tan solo unas horas atrás, Raven había sido sorprendida mirando fijamente a uno de los alumnos de su maestro: Era un chico bastante atractivo con el cabello rubio. Pero la mirada que le había dado al chico no había pasado desapercibida por este. Él había notado el gesto, solo que era dolorosamente obvio que el chico no sentía lo mismo por la empática. Sin embargo, Raven no se había rendido y trato de hablar con el chico, con una de las pocas maneras que ella conocía para expresarse.

Ella le escribió un poema.

Sin embargo, lamentablemente su maestro la había descubierto mientras estaban en clase, y como siempre se le ordeno a Arella tener una charla con su hija. Conociendo a Arella, Raven estaba segura de que pronto recibiría una buena paliza verbal por parte de su madre.

Finalmente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Arella entro.

—Malda me conto lo que pasó… ¿Es cierto?— Pregunto Arella.

Raven simplemente asintió mansamente.

—Lo siento, Madre—

—Por Azar, Raven ¡Sabes que no deberías haber hecho eso! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!—

— ¡Es que no pude evitarlo, Madre! ¡Cuando lo vi, sentí algo en mi interior! ¡Algo a lo cual no pude resistirme!— Respondió Raven defendiéndose.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Raven? ¡Tú no debes sentir emociones! ¡Se supone que no puedes mostrarles a las personas cualquier clase de sentimiento! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!— La regaño Arella.

— ¡No me importa!— Finalmente grito Raven — ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡No puedo sentir nada! ¡Estoy harta de tener que vivir con todas estas reglas!—

—Raven, sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta esto ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo, tenemos que, o de lo contrario podría significar el fin para todos nosotros! ¿Es que no puedes entender eso?—

— ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir! ¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que se siente ser yo?! ¡¿Lo difícil que es vivir mi vida?! ¡¿Pensar que con tan solo mostrar una pisca de lo que siento podría acabar con la vida de alguien?! ¡Tú no sabes nada, Madre!—

—Raven, por favor…—

— ¡No, tu no lo entiendes! ¡No lo entiendes y nunca lo harás! —Grito Raven aún más fuerte — ¡Ni siquiera te preocupas por mí, como para poder entenderlo!—

Arella estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que su hija le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti!—

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Cómo quieras que te crea, cuando ni siquiera me mostraste algo de cariño? ¡La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarme a los ojos!—

— ¡Porque no puedo!— Grito Arella — ¿Crees que todo esto me gusta? ¿Crees que me gusta no poder abrazarte, decirte cuanto te quiero, consolarte todas esas veces que necesitabas un hombro donde llorar? ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo hacer nada, no puedo cambiar las reglas, no importa cuanto lo intente!—

Raven simplemente frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado.

— ¿Por lo menos podrían permitirme verlo?—

—No, no podemos correr ese riesgo. No podrás verlo de nuevo —Respondió Arella firmemente.

—Debería habérmelo esperado ¡Realmente no te importo para nada, Madre!—

Raven rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo uno de sus libros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Raven! ¡No te atrevas a salir de esta habitación, aún no hemos terminado!— Grito Arella, en un intento por detener a su hija.

— ¡Déjame sola, Madre!— Grito Raven con veneno en su tono de voz — ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero hablar contigo nunca más!—

—Raven, por favor, claro que me importas…—Dijo Arella, pero el portazo de la puerta la hizo callar. Arella miro vacilantemente el lugar donde Raven había estado hace unos segundos. Un largo silencio se hizo cargo de la habitación, mientras varias lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Arella.

—Yo solo quería ayudarte, Rachel— Susurro Arella.

* * *

Raven quien ahora tenía catorce años, tomo el último libro de la estantería y cerró su bolso.

Ella se iba. Ella sabía muy bien sobre la profecía desde hace muchos años, ¿Cómo podria ella ser el portal que traería a su padre al mundo para conquistarlo? Raven no quería saber nada sobre él, jamás quiso hacerlo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y su decimosexto cumpleaños se acercaba, Raven día a día estaba más desesperada. Así que finalmente tomo la única opción que se le había ocurrido.

Ella corrió.

Raven estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo. A su madre, a sus maestros, sus lecciones, ella abandonaría todo lo relacionado con Azarath. Ella había decidido a donde dirigirse a un lugar llamado Tierra. Ese lugar no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre ella o sobre la profecía. Ella comenzaría por ahí. Ella abandonaría todo con la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida.

Ella dejaría todo atrás. Tal vez si se marchaba significaría el final para ella. Quizás. Pero ella ya no pertenecía aquí.

Por supuesto, siempre a su lado estaría la incertidumbre. Ella después de todo, era mitad-demonio. Nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar eso. Pero tal vez…solo tal vez ella podría encontrar gente como ella. Personas que eran aún más extraños que ella. Personas que la aceptarían por quien era. Y tal vez ella…ella no tendría que soportar la paranoia y los prejuicios de los demás.

Tal vez, aún quedaba algo de esperanza. Siempre había esperanza…pero para ella, aquí en Azarath no había tal cosa.

Antes de partir, Raven coloco una carta en su cama, dirigida a su madre donde le explicaba detalladamente porque había tomado esta decisión. Ella lo entendería. Raven por lo menos, esperaba que su madre la entendiera. Ella miro a su alrededor por última vez a su habitación y finalmente salió, esta vez para siempre.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

La pregunta de la autora: Así que tras leer todo esto, quien creen que tiene la culpa de todo lo ocurrido ¿Raven o su madre?

Les agradecería mucho sus comentarios, pues es lo que impulsa a que siga traduciendo este fic, al igual que las otras historias, si no hay comentario, me tardare otros tres meses en actualizar…y no bromeo.


	7. Goodbye Blue Sky

Bueno chicos, finalmente llegamos al capítulo 7 de esta traducción, eso significa que aún tenemos 19 capítulos más por delante.

Creo que este era un capitulo muy esperado por todos ustedes, pues finalmente terminamos con la infancia de Raven y ahora nos dirigimos con su vida como una Titan, por lo que si chicos y chicas, tendremos interacciones y momentos BBRae de ahora en adelante, así que disfruten del capítulo.

**Los personajes y la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall".**

**La adaptación de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a la autora Kaiju Moth yo solo me encargo de la traduccion.**

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capitulo 07: Goodbye Blue Sky**_

Raven estaba sentada sola en la cocina, mientras bebía en silencio una taza de té, sin nadie más que la soledad y el pequeño silbido de la tetera haciéndole compañía. Ya era bastante tarde y por alguna razón Raven no podía dormir, por lo que decidió que tal vez un poco de té la ayudaría a calmar sus nervios. Robin y Starfire de seguro seguirían patrullando la ciudad, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estarían haciendo lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, sinceramente no le importaba mucho. Por ahora, lo único que quería era disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad.

Mientras se relajaba con la taza de té en mano, ella comenzó a vagar por su mente y recordó con una pequeña sonrisa el día que era hoy.

Ese día exactamente se cumplía un año, un año desde que la profecía se había cumplido, un año había pasado desde que Raven se había convertido en el portal para traer a su padre a la Tierra. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ocurrió eso, sin embargo, parecía algo que había ocurrido recientemente, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Recordó como las ráfagas de fuego caían como bombas desde el cielo. Los rostros asustados de la gente mientras eran convertidos en piedra. Sus amigos luchando contra los secuaces de su padre, un intento que fue en vano. Y principalmente, aquel cielo de color rojo. Un cielo rojo, una señal de la llegada de su padre. Era como si algo o alguien le hubiera prendido fuego al cielo o lo hubiera cortado profundamente haciendo que sangrara sobre todos ellos. Nunca olvidaría esa escena, siempre la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. No importa cuántos años pasaran, aun así ella recordaría aquellos momentos, reviviéndolos una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había marchado de Azarath y muchas cosas habían sucedido. Ella había llegado a la Tierra y se encontró con cuatro personas, los cuales eran tan raros como ella. Gente extraña, parias, unos monstruos como la gente solía decir. Nunca pensó que algo como esto sucedería tan solo de llegar a la Tierra. Pero ocurrió, finalmente había encontrado gente como ella. Y ocurrió la casualidad de que decidieron convertirse en un equipo para luchar contra el crimen y las fuerzas del mal . Eso era algo que Raven ni en sus más locas fantasías habría imaginado hacer. Siendo la razón que ella misma tenía algo de maldad en su interior. Toda esta situación siempre le parecía algo cómicamente irónico.

—Hola— Se escuchó la voz de un niño detrás suyo.

Raven miro sobre su hombro, y lo primero que vio fue a un chico de piel verde vestido con un traje purpura.

Ah sí, Chico Bestia ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Los chicos como él eran realmente únicos en su clase, inclusive si no tuviera la piel verde y esas orejas puntiagudas. Él siempre tan positivo, amable, tratando de animar a los que lo rodean, era como un pequeño rayo de sol, un destello que los iluminaba incluso en los momentos más oscuros. Era exactamente todo lo contrario a ella y debido a esto, Chico Bestia siempre la molestaba, probablemente más que cualquier ser humano en el planeta. Demonios, cuando el equipo se fundó prácticamente eran enemigos. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, su amistad se volvió más fuerte. A pesar de que aun la volvía loca con sus chistes malos y travesuras infantiles, habían llegado a ser buenos amigos y en el fondo ella sabía cuan maduro podía ser el bromista. Incluso se podría decir que disfrutaba de sus pequeñas peleas y aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba agradecida por la insistente compañía que le ofrecía. Por supuesto, ella nunca le diría eso.

—Hola— Respondió la empática.

—No pensé que estarías despierta tan tarde— Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—No podía dormir— Respondió Raven — ¿Que estás haciendo tan tarde aquí?—

—Cyborg y yo acabamos de regresar del arcade. Solo pensé en ver que estabas haciendo —Contesto con una sonrisa —.Así que… ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Tienes algo en mente que te molesta?— Pregunto inocentemente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

¿Cómo podía leerla como si fuera un libro tan fácilmente?

—No— Respondió Raven con una pequeña mentira —.Supongo que no estoy cansada—

—Claro y yo soy de color rosa ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Chico Bestia ¿Es realmente mucho pedir que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos personales?— Pregunto Raven con enojo, quien había estado a punto de estrellar su taza contra la mesa.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron en estado de shock por un momento, para después estrecharse en un ceño fruncido en señal de frustración.

—Esta bien— Respondió el mutante —Todo lo que hice fue acerté una simple pregunta. No tenías que enojarte conmigo de esa manera—

Esa era otra cosa en Chico Bestia que molestaba a Raven. Él había desarrollado la capacidad para hacer sentir a la hechicera culpable y ella odiaba eso.

—Espera— Dijo Raven antes de que él pudiera irse.

Chico Bestia se dio la vuelta, incluso sus orejas se levantaron señalando que estaba feliz, esa acción casi siempre hizo que Raven quisiera dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón no debería haberte tratado de esa manera— Se disculpó Raven de mala gana.

—No hay problema— Respondió Chico Bestia —Así que… ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?—

—Si— Suspiro Raven. Coloco su taza de té en la mesa y la alejo un poco, para poder recargar sus brazos —Solamente estaba…pensando—

— ¿Sobre qué?—

—Sobre el día que mi padre vino a la Tierra— Respondió la hechicera.

—Oh— Respondió Chico Bestia con inquietud. De pronto encontró más interesante el piso —.Lo siento—

—No lo lamentes— Dijo Raven —.De hecho, estoy agradecida de que lo preguntaras—

— ¿En serio?—

—Si…supongo que tenía que contárselo a alguien en algún momento — Respondió Raven en voz baja.

—Todavía tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?— Pregunto Chico Bestia comprensivamente.

La joven hechicera simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Aquellos recuerdos se mantuvieron en su mente, y eso fue más que suficiente para recordarle a Raven constantemente sobre su linaje. A pesar de haber derrotado a su padre, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguiría siendo medio demonio, pues por sus venas corría la sangre de Trigon, pero espiritualmente no lo era.

—Chico Bestia… ¿Soy una buena persona?— Pregunto Raven. Esta inusual pregunta tomo al mutante por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que eres una buena persona! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—No lo sé— Contesto Raven. Pero ella lo sabía muy bien, después de todo este tiempo, ella aún tenía un miedo mortal de que al final terminaría siendo igual que su padre. ¿Y si al final se dejaba vencer por sus instintos demoniacos? ¿Ella terminaría destruyendo y matando a todos los que la rodeaban? Tan solo de estar emparentados por la sangre era suficiente para asustarla: Tan solo la remota idea de ser igual que su padre, hacía que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal.

—Supongo que solo necesitaba escucharlo, eso es todo —Admitió Raven.

Chico Bestia le regalo a su amiga una cálida sonrisa.

—Raven, no tienes de que preocuparte. No eres como Trigon y nunca lo serás. Eres una heroína. Eres una Titan. ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Por supuesto que eres una buena persona, eres una gran chica! ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?—

Raven simplemente asintió, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de que ella no se sentía cómoda compartiendo esto con alguien, se sentía tan bien dejarlo salir.

—Escucha Raven, está bien si esto todavía te molesta, pero no tienes que sentirte culpable. Todo el asunto de Trigon ahora está en el pasado —Le aseguro Chico Bestia aun con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Chico Bestia— Contesto Raven.

—Hey, no hay problema. Si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy aquí para ti—Respondió Chico Bestia con entusiasmo.

Raven no estaba segura de porque esas palabras la hicieron sentir tan cómoda por dentro, pero lo hicieron.

—Ah, y Raven —Añadió Chico Bestia mientras se levantaba de la silla para marcharse —.Tú no tienes que ser tan reservada y solitaria todo el tiempo. Puedes ser más abierta con nosotros que te conocemos, ahora que tu padre se ha ido ya no tienes que ocultarte—

—Lo sé, es solo que…—Dijo Raven sin saber muy bien que decir ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de años y años, impidiendo tener cualquier tipo de sentimientos, excluyendo a los demás y encerrándose dentro de sí misma como si estuviera dentro de una prisión?

—Tienes razón, lo tendré en mente — Respondió Raven finalmente.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos luego, Rae. —

— ¡Es Raven!— Grito Raven airadamente mientras lo vio salir. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba agradecida por las palabras del mutante. Ella realmente tenía que recordarlas, porque él estaba en lo correcto. Ya era hora de comenzar a ser un poco más abierta con los demás.

Por desgracia, eso no sería fácil, pues los hábitos tardan en morir.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Sera mejor que le hayan prestado atención a este capítulo, pues la interacción entre Chico Bestia y Raven aquí será muy importante para la trama más tarde. Ya verán lo que quiero decir, aún falta para llegar a esa parte. Por ahora prepárense para algunos momentos BBRae y un viaje a Nevermore, de una vez se los digo, habrá un montón de cabezas que tendrán lugar en la cabeza de Raven.


	8. Empty Spaces

Voy a decir que tal vez algunos de ustedes no les guste un poco la dirección que toma la historia desde esta parte, pero sin lugar a dudas este capítulo es muy importante para el desarrollo de esta historia y principalmente para Raven como personaje.

En palabras de la autora como dice sus notas finales del capítulo, me siento un poco sucio…créanme ya verán porque y para los que me conocen entenderán.

Al final de este capítulo solo estará la nota de la autora original de esta historia, por lo que de una vez les advertiré lo mismo que les advierto en todas mis traducciones.

Sin reviews esta historia no se actualiza.

**Los personajes y la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall".**

**La adaptación de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a la autora Kaiju Moth yo solo me encargo de la traducción.**

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capítulo 08: Empty Spaces**_

Raven no estaba segura de cómo había sucedió todo esto. Deseaba con toda su alma que no hubiera pasado, pero sucedió. Todo comenzó en su decimosexto cumpleaños, cuando Slade le había entregado el mensaje que su padre le envió. Robin había ido a su rescate después de que Slade lo dejo caer desde el edificio.

Después de eso, siempre estuvo a su lado. Siempre estaba allí, ayudándola, consolándola, dándole esperanzas. Él había hecho algo más que estar a su lado cuando todo su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse, de alguna manera su relación con Robin se había profundizado mucho más al grado que pensaba que su alma se había conectado con la suya. Él en un principio había sido un hermano para ella. Pero después de todo lo sucedido, cuando él, literalmente se había adentrado al mismo infierno para rescatarla de su padre, todo cambio. Él había estado allí con ella, acompañándola durante los momentos más oscuros de su vida, en las buenas y en las malas. Y debido a todo esto, Raven había sentido de nuevo algo que ella se había jurado nunca volvería a sentir…Ella se sentía atraída hacia Robin.

¿Era un simple enamoramiento infantil? ¿Era amor? ¿O era la lujuria? Raven no estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por el chico maravilla. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía dejar de pensar en Robin. Todo el incidente de Trigon los había vuelto más unidos, Raven estaba completamente segura de que su relación con Robin podría convertirse en algo más. Quizás Robin podía sentir algo más por Raven que una mera amistad.

Pero la realidad era otra. Tras la derrota de Trigon y con el mundo completamente restaurado, jamás imaginarían lo que ocurriría a continuación. Cuando todo el calvario había llegado a su fin, toda la atención que Robin le había brindado a Raven había vuelto a su objetivo original: Starfire. La relación entre Robin y Raven había vuelto a ser exactamente como había sido antes, unas pocas conversaciones aquí y allá, y algo de tiempo de calidad junto en la sala de estar.

Raven estaba completamente sorprendida. Sorprendida y enojada. Ella se merecía algo más que solamente eso ¿Verdad? Seguramente todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, había significado algo más para Robin ¿Verdad?

Y entonces, ocurrió el beso. Durante su misión en Tokio, mientras ella no se encontraba abusando de Chico Bestia…que solo Dios sabe porque se comportó de esa manera, ella se había encontrado observando a Robin y Starfire. Ella descubrió todo el asunto por Cyborg y cuando se enteró, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Por supuesto, Raven se encargó de ocultar su malestar, no dejaría que nadie se enterara de este problema. Nadie podía enterarse de que ella había desarrollado sentimientos románticos por su líder. Pero el dolor que sentía en su interior era insoportable. Alguien a quien creía la había amado le había traicionado…otra vez.

* * *

Raven se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de té. Como de costumbre Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban en la sala de estar jugando alguno de sus videojuegos con el volumen muy alto. A pesar de todo el ruido, Raven no podía de dejar de pensar en una simple cosa. Esa misma noche Robin y Starfire iban a salir a otra de sus ya comunes citas. Robin prefería llamarlo un "protocolo de reconocimiento", pero todo el mundo sabía lo que estarían haciendo en realidad.

Encendió la estufa y se sentó, esperando a que el agua comenzara a hervir. Sin tener otra cosa más que hacer, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, tratando de ignorar todo el alboroto que se estaba llevando a cabo por sus compañeros de equipo. Desafortunadamente en ese momento, la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento había entrado.

—Hola Raven— Saludo Robin entrando en la cocina. Casualmente metió su mano en el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua. Estaba sudando y respiraba pesadamente, era obvio que había estado entrenando.

—Hola— Fue la única respuesta de Raven.

— ¡Hey, Robin!— Grito Cyborg desde la sala de estar — ¿A qué horas tienes planeado salir con Starfire?—

—Saldremos de aquí a las ocho ¿Por qué?— Pregunto el chico maravilla con curiosidad.

—Para que Cyborg sepa a qué hora tiene que instalar su cámara espía en tu motocicleta— Respondió Chico Bestia. Pronto se escucharon respiraciones entre cortadas, pues Cyborg estaba estrangulándolo.

—Chicos, es solo un patrullaje rutinario. No es una…—

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Robin. No somos estúpidos— Interrumpió Cyborg. La parte humana de su cara mostraba una sonrisa arrogante — Y puedes dejar de ser tan reservado sobre todo el asunto. Todos nosotros pensamos que es genial que finalmente estés en una relación con Starfire—

—Es verdad…pero eso no significa que mostraremos piedad a la hora de molestarte con todo el asunto— Añadió Chico Bestia con un tono burlón.

—Muy divertido chicos— Gruño Robin —Pero si ustedes dos no quieren comenzar a entrenar desde las 3 de la mañana, les sugiero que se guarden sus graciosos comentarios en este instante—

—Si, como diga jefe— Respondió Cyborg sarcásticamente —Simplemente no la aburras hasta la muerte ¿Esta bien? Pelear con los villanos es más difícil con cuatro personas que con cinco—

Chico Bestia estaba intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Cierren la boca!— Respondió Robin apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

—Está bien, cálmate. No hay necesidad de ser tan defensivo, Robby-poo ¿Verdad, Raven?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

Raven sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta. Ella no tenía idea de que contestar, así que decidió responder de la única manera que ella sabía hacerlo.

—Tal vez deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos y dejar de actuar de una manera tan infantil— Respondió molesta —Además, por lo menos Robin tiene novia, en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ti—

—Ouch— Dijo Cyborg juguetonamente. Ahora Chico Bestia era quien apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

—Gracias, Raven— Agradeció Robin con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

—Y en cuanto a ti— Replico Raven a Robin— Deberías sentirte afortunado de que Starfire esté dispuesta a salir con alguien como tú, porque sinceramente te garantizo que muchas chicas no serían capaces de hacerlo. Diablos, me sorprende que todos nosotros seamos capaces de soportarte casi todo el tiempo—

Robin solo la miro en estado de Shock. Desde la sala de estar, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban completamente confundidos por las palabras de la empática.

—Um…— Tartamudeo Robin intentando decir algo.

— ¿Raven…te encuentras bien?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

Raven simplemente suspiro de frustración. Ella no entendía muy bien porque había hecho todo ese alboroto, lo único que sabía es que necesitaba meditar en ese momento.

—Me tengo que ir— Fue la única respuesta de Raven. Cerró su libro y apago la estufa, ni siquiera se molestó en verificar si el agua ya estaba lista y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando ella se había ido, los tres chicos se miraron unos a los otros en total confusión.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?— Pregunto Cyborg quien miro a Robin como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

— ¡A mí ni me mires!— Fue la única respuesta de Robin, quien estaba tan sorprendido como Cyborg. Robin le dio un vistazo al reloj y sus ojos se abrieron con algo de temor bajo su máscara — ¡Woah! ¡Miren la hora! Me tengo que ir—

— ¡No vemos luego, príncipe azul! ¡Asegúrate de traerla a casa antes de medianoche!— Grito Cyborg mientras su líder se iba.

— ¡Cállate!— Grito Robin todo avergonzado desde el pasillo.

—Viejo…eso fue raro— Dijo Chico Bestia mientras él y Cyborg comenzaban a jugar otra vez.

— ¿De quién hablas, de Raven o de Robin?— Pregunto Cyborg.

—Creo que los dos— Respondió Chico Bestia.

—Ah…bueno quizás solo Raven estaba de mal humor—

—Si…tal vez tengas razón —Respondió Chico Bestia de mal humor.

—No te preocupes, Bestita. Si es sobre lo que te dijo Raven, estoy seguro de ahí afuera se encuentra la chica ideal para ti— Intento consolar Cyborg a su mejor amigo.

—Eso espero— Respondió Chico Bestia con algo de tristeza. Desde hace tiempo él estaba listo para seguir adelante tras todo el asunto con Terra. Sin embargo, no había muchas chicas que encontraran el color verde atractivo.

El solo esperaba que existiera alguna chica que pudiera ver más allá de su apariencia.

* * *

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Canto en voz baja Raven mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse. Toda su mente estaba hecha un caos. Tenía que olvidar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiera tener por Robin.

Mientras tanto, en Nevermore…

Una chica caminaba tranquilamente a través de una hermosa playa. Dicha chica era exactamente igual a Raven, la diferencia era que llevaba puesto un manto de color purpura. No solo era eso, también sus expresiones faciales eran diferentes, pues los de la chica eran más relajadas y tiernas.

El Cariño decidió sentarse en una roca cerca de la costa. Se agacho, tomo una flor y comenzó a arrancar sus hermosos pétalos uno por uno.

—Él me quiere…él no me quiere….él me quiere…él no me quiere— Repitió la emoticlone hasta que finalmente arranco el último de los pétalos.

—Él me quiere—

Cariño simplemente sonrió y miro por última vez la flor antes de dejarla caer. Aburrida de estar en la playa, la emoticlone decidió dar un paseo. Dio unos pocos pasos y pronto la playa desapareció, para ser sustituida por un frondoso bosque, el cual era un lugar muy amplio. A su izquierda se encontraba un pintoresco arroyo y en el cielo las aves cantaban alegremente. Cariño se despojó de sus botas y se sentó en la orilla del arroyo, dejando que el agua fría y cristalina mojaran sus pies desnudos.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Existirá el día en el que finalmente me deje salir?— Se preguntó Cariño en voz alta.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta— Contesto una voz detrás de la emoticlone lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Cariño.

La emoticlone vestida de color purpura se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con una réplica exacta de Raven solo que vestida con una capa de color marrón.

—Oh…Hola, Sabiduría— Saludo Cariño.

—Pareces preocupada— Declaro Sabiduría con calma— ¿Puedo decirme cuál es tu problema?—

—Oh— Respondió Cariño —Se trata de Raven…ella está volviendo a sus viejos hábitos—

—Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, no son fáciles de deshacerse, sobre todo aquellos hábitos que han durado años —Respondió Sabiduría — ¿Tienes curiosidad en cuanto a la razón de por qué se encuentra bloqueándote de nuevo?—

—Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué se hace esto a si misma?— Pregunto Cariño.

—Eso es porque Raven se ha encontrado haciendo eso durante toda su vida. Ahora, ella siente que ha sido traicionada nuevamente por alguien que pensó que la amaba, por lo que ella está enfrentando la situación de la única manera que ella conoce, aislándose del mundo y me temo que eso no va a ayudar a su estado emocional— Explico la Sabiduría.

—Pero ¿Qué ocurre con la esperanza? ¿Pensé que Raven era mucho más fuerte ahora?— Pregunto Cariño completamente desesperada.

—Raven es fuerte y aún existe la esperanza en su corazón. Siempre hay esperanza…siempre y cuando la pared no se complete—

— ¿La pared? ¿Qué pared?— Pregunto Cariño con curiosidad.

—Se trata de una barrera que Raven se ha encargado de construir desde su nacimiento. Los monjes le dijeron durante toda su vida que a ella no se le tenía permitido sentir o expresar cualquier tipo de emoción. Así que comenzó a aislarse del mundo dentro de una barrera imaginaria. Con cada mala experiencia que vive, con cada traición y con cada persona que ella piensa se atrevió a dañarla, la pared se fortalece y crece— Respondió Sabiduría.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca me entere acerca de eso?— Pregunto Cariño.

—La última vez que Raven de dejo en libertad, fue durante el incidente con Malchior y en ese momento la pared aún no se había encontrado completamente construida. Pero tras su traición, Raven se encargó de acelerar la construcción de la barrera y solo se permite sentir un número muy limitado de emociones de vez en cuando—

—Oh— Fue la única respuesta de Cariño quien decidió mirar la corriente del arroyo.

— ¿Quieres verla?— Pregunto Sabiduría.

Cariño se dio la vuelta de nuevo con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Quieres ver la pared? Tal vez de esa forma puedas entender un poco mejor toda esta situación— Explico Sabiduría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!— Respondió rápidamente Cariño. Se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a ponerse sus botas.

Sabiduría simplemente asintió con la cabeza, cuando Cariño termino de ponerse las botas, la Sabiduría simplemente se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Muy bien! Sígueme—

* * *

La sabiduría y el cariño llegaron a una enorme pradera. Estaba completamente desierto excepto por unos pocos árboles, pero en general el lugar era bastante agradable. El sol brilla intensamente y el cielo era azul, excepto por una nube oscura que se veía a la distancia.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Pregunto Cariño.

—A las afueras de la mente de Raven—Contesto la Sabiduría.

Las dos emoticlones subieron por una colina, y finalmente encontraron lo que vinieron a buscar. A lo lejos las dos podían verlo, los ojos de Cariño se abrieron por el shock.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Pregunto Cariño algo preocupada.

—Ese es el muro de Raven— Respondió la Sabiduría. Poco a poco y con cuidado, las dos emoticlones se acercaron a la enorme estructura.

La estructura era realmente enorme, la enorme pared se extendía hacia el horizonte de ambas direcciones, era tan largo que Cariño se preguntó si tenía algún final porque no podía verlo. El ladrillo era de color negro, con algunos tonos de gris oscuro intercaladas.

Mientras más se acercaban a la estructura, Cariño noto que el cielo se volvía más y más oscuro. Una enorme y gran nube oscura se cernía sobre la pared, bloqueando la luz. Además de eso, la hierba era más seca y rígida, como si estuviera muerta mientras se acercaban poco a poco.

—La hierba…está muriendo— Señalo Cariño. A su derecha, la Sabiduría asintió con tristeza.

—La pared se encarga de matar a la mente. La estrangula, es por eso que nada puede existir a su alrededor—

Las dos emoticlones finalmente llegaron a la base de la enorme construcción. En el momento en el que habían llegado, la hierba desapareció, dejando al suelo desnudo con solo tierra seca a su alrededor. Poco a poco, Cariño extendió su mano y toco el grande, ladrillo oscuro. A pesar de que el aire a su alrededor relativamente era caliente, la pared estaba completamente helada.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto?— Pregunto Cariño.

—Solo Raven es capaz de destruirla. Es su decisión. La pared es algo que le ha causado tanto dolor, sin embargo también es la única cosa que la ha mantenido cuerda—

— ¿Y que hay más allá de aquí?— Pregunto Cariño con curiosidad.

—El mundo— Respondió con simpleza la Sabiduría.

Fue en ese momento que Cariño se dio cuenta que un poco de luz se filtraba a través de la pared. Había algunas grietas. Aún quedaban espacios vacíos.

— ¡Grietas!— Observo Cariño con esperanza.

—Sí, aún quedan algunas. Como había dicho, el muro esta sin terminar, pero aún no he encontrado una grieta lo suficientemente grande para pasar a través de la pared—Suspiro Sabiduría.

—Ya veo… ¿Y si no podemos encontrar alguna?—

—Entonces, tendrás que escalarla. Lo cual, no será tarea fácil— Respondió Sabiduría.

—Ya veo— Respondió tristemente Cariño mientras miraba el suelo estéril.

—Sé que este sitio te hace sentir incomoda ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?—

Cariño negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no. Quiero quedarme un poco más. Si quieres puedes irte sin mi— Respondió Cariño.

—Entiendo— Dijo Sabiduría. Pero antes de marcharse le dio un apretón alentador en el hombro a Cariño —Si quieres intentar atravesar el muro, adelante, tienes todo mi apoyo—

—Gracias, Sabiduría—Susurro Cariño, sin mirar atrás. Detrás de ella, Sabiduría salió volando, dejándola completamente sola. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Cariño no podía dejar de observar aquella enorme muralla.

Ella miro hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha y finalmente hacia arriba. En ese momento, Cariño decidió que se liberaría de una vez por todas. Ella solo necesitaba una oportunidad y podría escapar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de poder manifestarse. Tenía que encontrar la manera de destruir el muro.

Pero por el momento, ella esperaría.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Notas de Kaiju Moth:**_ Uf…nunca pensé que existiría el día en que incluiría RobRae en alguna de mis historias. Me siento tan sucia en estos momentos. No me pregunten porque decidí incluirlo, porque es dificil de explicar. Ya verán como avance la historia pues es muy importante, confíen en mí.

Pero algo de lo que deben estar seguros: Esto es RobRae de un solo lado. Robin no ama, repito no ama a Raven, él está enamorado de Starfire. Pero… ¿Raven realmente ama a Robin? ¿De quién estaba hablando Cariño, del chico maravilla o del cambia formas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
